Penguin vs Edward Nygma: The Riddler
by hmjckk
Summary: This story occurs after Edward Nygma's chance encounter with The Penguin at the GCPD.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the television program "Gotham". This television program is produced by Primrose Hill Productions. DC Comics and Warner Brothers Television own the rights to this TV show.

NOTE: I wrote a rough draft centering around the first chance meeting between The Penguin And Edward Nygma, the future Riddler.

THE PENGUIN VS. EDWARD NYGMA: THE RIDDLER

Edward Nygma tried and failed to connect with The Penguin at the precinct. On top of that, other things in his life were not going as smoothly as he had hoped.

Ed tried once again to get Ms. Kringle to go out with him, to no avail. She was seeing another police officer. And on top of that, this man also liked riddles. He was frustrated, disappointed, and angry upon finding this out.

He goes to his place of residence. We find that he has surrounded himself with state of the art video and audio equipment, tapes, CDs, vintage recording devices and supplements that he can make recordings with. He has many books on riddles, games, puzzles, etc. He also has books about criminals with keen intellect that have eluded the law. (Reading these books was and still is an enjoyable hobby to Edward.)

He shows up the next day to work, business as usual. He works at his job, but he gradually takes his belongings from work. After a week has passed by, he jams all of the TV and radio stations to broadcast a message. He is in Riddler garb now. He starts his illegal broadcast by saying, "DO NOT ADJUST YOUR SETS OR YOUR RADIOS. This is THE RIDDLER speaking. For years I have seen mob bosses and criminals that have taken over everything, including the once great Gotham City Police Force."

He continues, "I have a message for Mr. Oswald Cobblepot, also known as The Penguin. You think you are above everyone? You think you are so smart? I have observed you. I know ALL about you. You are trying to become the Number One criminal in all of Gotham with all of your plans, manipulations, and backstabbing. The problem is: EVERYONE in this city knows you are a crook, connected to the most vial criminals in this entire city."

Penguin stops what he is doing and looks at the TV and says, "Holy Colossal meltdown: How does this clown know me?"

The Riddler continues his diatribe, "When I first met you, you were so high and mighty. You couldn't even entertain me when I asked you about some riddles." Cobblepot says out loud, "NOW I know who this joker is. HE IS CALLING ME OUT! I am going to find out his name, find out where he lives, and me and you three associates of mine are going to have a very interesting visit with him: a FATAL ENCOUNTER, so to speak."

After he finds out Nygma's place of residence, The Penguin and his men go to Edward's house that is far removed from other dwellings, but it is empty, except for a very cheap 13 inch TV set with a built in VCR that is on its last legs. There is a video tape inside of the TV set that plays just as The Penguin and his gang enters the private residence.

The tape starts to play with Nygma in full Riddler outfit. Edward says, "Penguin, Penguin, Penguin: I am so glad that you and your buds stopped by my humble abode; FORMER humble abode that is. I acknowledge that you have a very crafty, strategic mind with a strong amount of intellect."

"That being said, I must ask you: DO YOU THINK I AM THAT STUPID? I anticipated that you would find out who I am. By now you know my real name, where I worked, where I lived, and have found out and have heard ALL about me as well. I also knew that you and your Neanderthals would arrive here at my old doorstep to rub me out. My message to you is: I am going to be the most intelligent, and the most strategically minded criminal that this city has ever seen! Having worked with the GCPD I know that the police officers are very smart. But I don't think that they will know that these are committed by me right away. But I will let YOU know that I will be embarking on some lucrative criminal adventures."

"The cops will EVENTUALLY find out that I am responsible for these endeavors. You, on the other hand won't be able to tell anyone because no one will believe you, and also because any crimes committed may not be ones that I have done. If you alert the authorities on some caper that I did not commit, and that one of the Families committed, your life won't be work a plug nickel."

He continues, "In time I will display my handiwork on all of my crimes, and will probably leave a calling card, but for now I am telling you that any significant crime that you or your crooked Crime Family buddies have no involvement with will have been committed by yours truly. The Cops will commence doing very superficial police work trying to investigate the crimes I commit because they will assume it is from the Falcone or Maroni families. Since almost all of the cops are crooked, or are intimidated, or blackmailed by the scumbag crime families that has taken over this city they will not investigate my crimes to the fullest extent that they are capable of investigating them. I would love to see how much this will truly irk you, and would also really love to see the look on your face when all of this goes down. In closing, I would like to say, 'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!'"

After this statement, the Riddler's face disappears from the screen, replaces by a picture of the bomb that was planted in the residence. It also has a 20 second timer that is visible. The Penguin and his henchmen drive out of there before the isolated house blows up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the television program "Gotham". This television program is produced by Primrose Hill Productions. DC Comics and Warner Brothers Television own the rights to this TV show.

NOTE: I wrote a rough draft centering around the first chance meeting between The Penguin And Edward Nygma, the future Riddler.

THE PENGUIN VS. EDWARD NYGMA: THE RIDDLER

Edward Nygma tried and failed to connect with The Penguin at the precinct. On top of that, other things in his life were not going as smoothly as he had hoped.

Ed tried once again to get Ms. Kringle to go out with him, to no avail. She was seeing another police officer. And on top of that, this man also liked riddles. He was frustrated, disappointed, and angry upon finding this out.

He goes to his place of residence. We find that he has surrounded himself with state of the art video and audio equipment, tapes, CDs, vintage recording devices and supplements that he can make recordings with. He has many books on riddles, games, puzzles, etc. He also has books about criminals with keen intellect that have eluded the law. (Reading these books was and still is an enjoyable hobby to Edward.)

He shows up the next day to work, business as usual. He works at his job, but he gradually takes his belongings from work. After a week has passed by, he jams all of the TV and radio stations to broadcast a message. He is in Riddler garb now. He starts his illegal broadcast by saying, "DO NOT ADJUST YOUR SETS OR YOUR RADIOS. This is THE RIDDLER speaking. For years I have seen mob bosses and criminals that have taken over everything, including the once great Gotham City Police Force."

He continues, "I have a message for Mr. Oswald Cobblepot, also known as The Penguin. You think you are above everyone? You think you are so smart? I have observed you. I know ALL about you. You are trying to become the Number One criminal in all of Gotham with all of your plans, manipulations, and backstabbing. The problem is: EVERYONE in this city knows you are a crook, connected to the most vial criminals in this entire city."

Penguin stops what he is doing and looks at the TV and says, "Holy Colossal meltdown: How does this clown know me?"

The Riddler continues his diatribe, "When I first met you, you were so high and mighty. You couldn't even entertain me when I asked you about some riddles." Cobblepot says out loud, "NOW I know who this joker is. HE IS CALLING ME OUT! I am going to find out his name, find out where he lives, and me and you three associates of mine are going to have a very interesting visit with him: a FATAL ENCOUNTER, so to speak."

After he finds out Nygma's place of residence, The Penguin and his men go to Edward's house that is far removed from other dwellings, but it is empty, except for a very cheap 13 inch TV set with a built in VCR that is on its last legs. There is a video tape inside of the TV set that plays just as The Penguin and his gang enters the private residence.

The tape starts to play with Nygma in full Riddler outfit. Edward says, "Penguin, Penguin, Penguin: I am so glad that you and your buds stopped by my humble abode; FORMER humble abode that is. I acknowledge that you have a very crafty, strategic mind with a strong amount of intellect."

"That being said, I must ask you: DO YOU THINK I AM THAT STUPID? I anticipated that you would find out who I am. By now you know my real name, where I worked, where I lived, and have found out and have heard ALL about me as well. I also knew that you and your Neanderthals would arrive here at my old doorstep to rub me out. My message to you is: I am going to be the most intelligent, and the most strategically minded criminal that this city has ever seen! Having worked with the GCPD I know that the police officers are very smart. But I don't think that they will know that these are committed by me right away. But I will let YOU know that I will be embarking on some lucrative criminal adventures."

"The cops will EVENTUALLY find out that I am responsible for these endeavors. You, on the other hand won't be able to tell anyone because no one will believe you, and also because any crimes committed may not be ones that I have done. If you alert the authorities on some caper that I did not commit, and that one of the Families committed, your life won't be work a plug nickel."

He continues, "In time I will display my handiwork on all of my crimes, and will probably leave a calling card, but for now I am telling you that any significant crime that you or your crooked Crime Family buddies have no involvement with will have been committed by yours truly. The Cops will commence doing very superficial police work trying to investigate the crimes I commit because they will assume it is from the Falcone or Maroni families. Since almost all of the cops are crooked, or are intimidated, or blackmailed by the scumbag crime families that has taken over this city they will not investigate my crimes to the fullest extent that they are capable of investigating them. I would love to see how much this will truly irk you, and would also really love to see the look on your face when all of this goes down. In closing, I would like to say, 'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!'"

After this statement, the Riddler's face disappears from the screen, replaces by a picture of the bomb that was planted in the residence. It also has a 20 second timer that is visible. The Penguin and his henchmen drive out of there before the isolated house blows up.


End file.
